


Difficulty: Quarantine [Danganronpa v3]

by A_Triangle



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, chat group, danganronpa - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, idk what ships, most characters die still, rewritten version is out, shuchi is probably 10 times depresser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/pseuds/A_Triangle
Summary: Recently, the trial grounds have been shut down due to a pandemic. Now the Danganronpa cast has to do a online class trial. Basically, they are in quarantine.Inspired by: TikTokEnd Date: ------Start Date: April 20,2020Update Times: Each Time there's a murder/ class trial (aka random)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	1. Monokuma's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Basically only they are in quarantine. And Monokuma still wants the game to continue.
> 
> Also this is being rewritten gr.

As Shuchi and Kaede were putting up the camera in the library, Monokuma made an announcement on the intercom.

"All students report to the gym!" Monokuma said with his high voice. The screen turned off.

"I'll put the camera in my backpack." Kaede decided. Shuchi agreed with her statement since, there was no where else to put it. She grabbed the camera and placed it in her backpack. Kaede hoped that the shot ball wouldn't hurt the camera.

"We should head to the gym now.." Shuchi muttered. They headed to the gym where they met everyone else waiting for them.

"Hey! Where were you two?" Kaito asked them.

"They most likely-" Miu got interrupted by Monokuma coming out of nowhere.

"Students! We have a current problem! It's a virus!" Monokuma told the students. He was expecting horror on their faces. Yet, he only saw confusion and a bit of fear.

"Is that one of your motives?" Rantaro finally spoke for the rest of the class.

"NO! I wouldn't do such thing! Anyways, all students must be report to their rooms after this. You will be staying in their for until we get rid of the nasty virus!"

"The killing game is postponed then?" Angie asked.

"NO! It's not postponed! You CAN trick someone into a trap or go into their rooms to attack!" Monokuma grinned.

"We just get away with it?" Maki questioned.

"NO! The class trial will be online with laptops! Yes, I'm really nice to let you guys get laptops! To find information about the body and such. I'll show you the body the whole time from my camera! Ask me to move the camera during when you are finding evidence." Monokuma explained.

"Soooo, the class trial is on a video call?" Kokichi asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes! It is! If you are not at the trial then, you will be breaking the new quarantine rule!" Monokuma laughed. Lots of the students groaned, not wanting to do it. "About the new rules.. They are in your monopad! Oh! That reminds me! You guys can now text and call each other on the monopad! I don't want you guys to become Ultimate Detective version 3!" Shuchi's cheek started to burn from embarrassment. "I want all my students to be social! See you soon!" Monokuma disappeared.

Kaede and Shuchi looked at each other. They realized they can't put the camera in the library now, thanks to the virus. Shuchi finally left after most of the students were gone.

During the walk to his room, he checked his monopad for the new rules.

_**Rules For Quarantine** _

_-Don't Go In Other's Room_

_-Stay 6 feet Apart From Fellow Classmates_

_-Don't Leave Your Room For No Reason_

_-Go To Class Trials/Evidence Time Periods_

_-Previous Rules Can Go Here_

_Most rules can be broken for murder!_

Shuchi gapped at the rules as he was now in front of his dorm room. _'It's like prison now!'_ He thought. Shuchi went in his dorm room as he felt a buzz on his hand. He checked it as he sat on his bed.

** Kaede **

Hey!

Do you think if we put the cameras in the library it would count for the 'no reason rule'

Yes

Seeing how monokuma is, he would probably count it as breaking the rule

That sucks

:c

yeah

Shuchi sighed. He checked the other chat. _'Ultimates Group Chat. It probably is the normal one with everyone in it.'_ He thought as Shuchi saw another group chat for males. No one had chatted in it yet. _  
_

Shuchi sighed as he was laying in his bed, a bit sadden. He decided to sleep now, nervous if he did chatted in the chat he would probably do something embarrassing. Shuchi checked his monopad now. Someone else had text him. It was Kokichi. _'I'll answer after my nap.'_ He thought. _  
_

He went to sleep, not knowing the chaos he was going to see in the chat the following day. _  
_


	2. Trying To Beat Up Kokichi 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. What was happening in the chat beforehand!

Previous on Difficulty: Quarantine: _Shuichi sighed. He checked the other chat.'Ultimates Group Chat. It probably is the normal one with everyone in it.' He thought as Shuichi saw another group chat for males. No one had chatted in it yet. Shuichi sighed as he was laying in his bed, a bit sadden. He decided to sleep now, nervous if he did chatted in the chat he would probably do something embarrassing. Shuichi checked his monopad now. Someone else had text him. It was Kokichi. 'I'll answer after my nap.' He thought. He went to sleep, not knowing the chaos he was going to see in the chat the following day._ What was the chat group doing this whole time, let's go find out.

**'Ultimates Group Chat'**

Kokichi

Woahhhh is this the chat group

Tenko

Are you that dumb I guess males like you dont understand what a chat group is

Kokichi 

Nope, I meant for the class trial

Maki

Are you asking for someone to murder someone else?

Kokichi

Maybeee

Kaito

Shut up kohiki

Kokichi 

Who is kohiki

Kaito

Shut up!

Kaede

Kaito, i dont think its a good idea to tell someone to shut up if we are not speaking to each other directly

Kokichi

Kaedededede, gets it

Kaito 

You are shaming me for getting your name wrong yet u are getting keades name wrong

Kokichi

its because i'm a very important personnnn!

Tenko 

Can you males shut up! You are not letting Himiko sleep!

Maki

How do you know she has trouble sleeping at the moment?

Are you breaking the rule to not leave your dorm and going into someone else room?

Tenko

Of course not,

Himiko just texted me to shut you males up!

Kaede

She could mute the group chat

Tenko

Explain please?

Kaede

The three dots on the top, you then click mute so it turns it on.

Tenko 

Thanks Kaede, I knew I can count on you!

Kokichi

I bettt if you asked me I could probably do it!

The only people who probably can't do it is Miu and Kaito, they are too stupid.

Miu

but i could do it! >:(

Kokichi

Only people with brains can do it, Miu

Ryoma 

~~sausgahbsaik~~

Kaito

What did you say kocihi

Kokichi

Scroll up, dumbass

Kaede

Guys, please calm down.

Kokcihi don't pick up a fight

Kokichi 

*Kokichi

Spell my name right!

And also no, lemme pick up fights

Kaito 

DAMN IT KOKICHI, i'm going to beat you up in the morning

Kokichi 

~~child abuse~~

The rules say otherwise

Kaede

tru, tru. But, after this..

Kokichi

oH- BuTttT A room with Saihara-chan is available after, righttttt?

Kaede

.....

You are asking for it.

Miu

And here I thought kaede and shuchi were fuck buddies

Kaede

Wait what?!

Kokichi 

woah, even kaedeadeade gets more ass than you do, Miu

Miu

I- I get more ass than you do, Cockichi

Kokichi

Keep telling yourself that.

Kaede 

Guys, calm down.

Please. Monokuma can probably read this chat and use it as blackmail!

Kokichi 

God, Kaede stop being boring.

I see nothing wrong with the chat though.

Kaede

Just please stop.

The night announcement began an hour ago.

It's literally almost 12 now

Kokichi

FINEEEEEE! i'll go bother saihara-chan instead.

Kaede 

Kokichi no


	3. What The Hell is a Monokuma Eat In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally messages Kokichi back.
> 
> Bro, there's probably some OOC here, sorry!

Previous on Difficulty: Quarantine:

_ Kaede _

_Just please stop. The night announcement began an hour ago. It's literally almost 12 now_

_ Kokichi _

_FINEEEEEE! i'll go bother saihara-chan instead._

_ Kaede _

_Kokichi no_

Basically Kokichi being a bitch, Miu being hated on, Kaito trying to find a way to beat up Kokichi, Tenko being a lesbian, Maki being done with life, and Kaede trying to stop the chaos.

* * *

Shuichi opened his eyes, he did his morning routine. As he almost left his room, Monokuma popped up.

"Wait! Wait! You can't leave your dorm room!" Monokuma shouted at him.

Shuichi was confused, until yesterdays events came back to him. He questioned, "How are we going to eat then?!"

"HMM?! HOW ELSE BUT THE MONOKUMA EAT IN!" Shuichi seemed more confused when he said that. Monokuma left and came back with with plate full of pancakes and eggs. "See! Enjoy!"

Monokuma left the plate on his bed and popped away. Shuichi moved the food around with a fork that was on the plate. It didn't seem like it was poisoned. He sighed as he started eating the breakfast.

As he was eating, Shuichi checked the monopad. The messages from Kokichi were still there.

* * *

**Kokichi**

Kokichi

Saihara-chan!

Are you asleep?

Answer me!

_Today at 12:21 am_

* * *

Shuichi had to double check the time, he remember getting messages. But was he up that late?! He decided to reply to his messages.

* * *

**Kokichi**

Shuichi

Sorry Kokichi!

I was asleep when you messaged me!

_Seen_

Kokichi

Saihara-chan!

It's fine.

Anyways, what the hell is a monokuma eat in?

Shuichi

From what I can understand.

Monokuma brings food to your room.

_Seen_

Kokichi

Oh! I asked because i got a menu

I guess you ordered already then?

Shuichi

I didn't get a menu.

Monokuma just brought me food, no menu

_Seen_

Kokichi

That sucks to be you then!

haha

Anyways, did you check the main group chat yet?

Shuichi

No, why?

_Seen_

Kokichi

I was getting bullied

Go check it now :>

* * *

Shuichi sighed as he pushed the empty plate to the side of his bed. He went to go check the group chat. No one seemed to be chatting at the moment. But he went to check the previous messages..

* * *

He was worried for a few of his classmates mental health now. But now, he is worried since Kokichi has been typing for a while

* * *

** 'Ultimates Group Chat' **

_Kokichi is typing. . ._

Kaede

You have been typing for a while, Kokichi.

why

what are you doing?

Shuichi

Kaede

he won't answer

I asked him in private chat yet he wouldn't tell me

Kirumi

Good morning.

Maybe he is typing up some evidence of the mastermind.

Kaede

Hopefully he is

Tenko

I don't think so because all males think of is that s word

Shuichi

Whats the s word

Tenko

Dont act innocent, male!

And good morning, Kirumi!

Kaede

I-

Kaito

Knowing how Kokichi is he is going to pull up some random useless info

Kirumi

Thank you, Tenko.

Maybe you should have faith in him.

Tenko

Nah

Kaito

I don't

Maki

Maybe he should hurrying up typing

Kaede

That is true.

Korekiyo

Maybe his small fingers can't type as fast.

How wonderful

Tenko

Ew

Miu

He is probably typing up a whole rountine

Kaede

Miu, please stop

Miu

No

My golden brain will never stop!

Let's get back on the ball.

Kokichi stop typing, u bottom

Kaito

How does you know?

Kaede

Yikes, it's do, Kaito.

Maki

He's an idiot, what did you expect, Kaede

Gonta

Gonta say it okay to be idiot

Kaito

I'm not an idiot!

I'm Kaito Momota, lunimary of the stars

*Luminary

Kaede

lunimary

Tenko

lunimary

Miu

lunimary

Kaito

Stop!

Shuichi

lunimary

Kaito

you too, shuichi?!

Kokichi

Yes

Iunimary

Kaito

.

Tenko

I-

. . .

Kaede

.

Miu

Kirumi

. . .

K1-B0

Hello classmates.

Why is it so quiet in chat?

Kokichi

Nothing kiiboy

A robot shouldnt understand

K1-B0

That's robophobic!

Kokichi

No

no

K1-B0

. . .

Kokichi

Fineeee

I'm sorry

Kaede

KOKICHI SAID SORRY-

I-

Sorry, for being shocked

Shuichi

I'm shocked too

Tenko

The male said what?!

Kokichi

I can be nice, sometimes!

>:(

Kaito

X to doubt

X

Tenko

X

Kaede

X

Kirumi

X

Miu

X

K1-B0

X

Korekiyo

X

Ryoma

X

Shuichi

X

Maki

X

Kokichi

How rude

X


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous On Difficulty: Quarantine_

_ K1-B0 _

_X_

_ Korekiyo _

_X_

_ Ryoma _

_X_

_Shuichi_

_X_

_ Maki _

_X_

_ Kokichi _

_How rude_

_X_

* * *

Shuichi was just reading a book until his new Mono-Computer started ringing. Shuichi jumped and ran to the computer.

It was a video call.. Named Murder 1.

Shuichi was actually scared of to who murder who and how?! He quickly grabbed his hat and clicked answer.

Basically everyone was there. Maki, Korekiyo, Rantaro. Kirumi, Kiibo, and himself were at their desk like normal people. Angie was building a statue of someone, she was saying it was Auta. Himiko was laying down on her bed from afar, watching. Kaito was working out. Tsumugi was making a new wig for her new cosplay. Tenko was standing up and wishing each female a good morning, except Angie for some reasons. Kaede was spinning in her chair while, moving her fingers like she was playing a piano. Gonta was making a ant farm. Miu was making something (?!). Shuichi wasn't sure what Miu was doing, she was off screen and building noises were being made. Kokichi was dancing for some reason. The only one who wasn't there was Ryoma!

Panic slowly set in for Shuichi. He didn't find Ryoma that well, but he still felt guilty and sad.

All of a sudden, Monokuma joined the call. That got everyone's attention. Everyone who wasn't at there chair was going. Himiko, on the other hand, took the computer to her bed.

"Students! Who is missing?" Monokuma giggled.

"Ryoma is." Rantaro answered quickly.

"Yes, the tennis pro is... DUN DUN.. DEAD!" Monokuma told everyone.

Shuichi was just shocked and scared. _'Who would even do that!?'_ Some people looked at the screens to see Ryoma not there.

"Which one of you pig heads killed shortie?" Miu questioned, pointing at the her screen. "I bet it was the other shorty!!" She pointed directly at Kokichi.

"There can only be one, Miu!" Kokichi complained.

"Huh? You did kill him?!" Himiko asked.

"He's just probably lying, guys!" Kaede said.

"I agree with Kaede's statement! He has been lying since, the moment he has got here!" Kiibo agreed with Kaede.

"DAMN IT KOKICHI!" Kaito shouted. Some people jumped from the sudden yell or covered their eyes.

"Shut up, idiot." Maki told Kaito.

"Anyways! Let's go see the body!" Monokuma's screen went directly to Ryoma's body.

It was terrifying. Mostly everyone screamed. His head was bleeding, and beaten up. It was clear, there was little or no fighting back. Like he let it happen. He was lying next to the bottom of his bed. Some of the blood dried already. Some of the footboard had blood on it, it looked like he slid down. His head was tilted too. The murder weapon was not to be seen anywhere.

Shuichi wanted to throw up. No one was really close to the tennis pro, so no one was sobbing a lot. He found this sad. Ryoma kept pushing everyone away, not wanting to making friends.

"I guess Kokichi is too weak to do that.." Miu whispered in horror.

"So! Lemme tell you how this is going to work! Someone has to tell me where to point the camera at so, you all will be seeing what they see. And, the information about the murder is in your monopad!" Everyone went to go check their monopad. Shuichi just sat there, hoping not to get picked for the pointer. "WAIT! But the pointer is......" Monokuma took out a wheel with everyone's names on it. He spin it. It was going to Gonta- wait no Tenko! It was slowly going to Angie. But stopped, at the edge of Tenko. "IS TENKO!"

"Alright!" Tenko gotten closer to the screen. "Help me out!"

Silence came in the chat.

Kaede finally broke it," Ask to check the door! Maybe they left a clue or something!"

"Alright, Kaede!" Tenko smiled," Check the door!"

The camera flashed to the door. Some parts of the door had small blood prints on it.

"Huh?! Why is it like that?! And not on the fucking handle!" Miu shouted. "That's a really shitty job!"

"No no! Miu, you dumb pig, they didn't use their hand for a reason! Their size of their hand could show or, finger print!" Kokichi scoffed Miu in a teasing tone. You can hear Tenko muttered insulting to Kokichi.

"Wh- who are you c- calling dumb pig?!" Miu cried out.

"Guys! Let's stay on track!" Kaede told them.

"Kaede is right. We don't want to go to the class trial without any clues." Rantaro agreed.

"Kaede's right!" Tenko cheered.

"Oh! Oh! Auta says Miu did it!" Angie, all of a sudden, said.

Silence came once again.

"Can he prove it..?" Shuichi muttered, hiding behind his hat.

"Yes! Tenko! Go back to Ryoma's body!" Angie demanded a bit.

"Augh! Fine, go back to his body." Tenko sighed.

Ryoma's body showed once again. This time, Shuichi saw a metal part on the ground.

"I see it! The metal thing!" Kaito beat everyone to it.

"W- what!?" Miu said in fear.

"Miu, are you okay?!" Kiibo asked Miu, in a actual caring voice.

"Of course, I am! No one can beat my golden brain! And it's telling me that someone wants to make everyone think it's me! It's not!" Miu did a X sign with her arms.

"How can we tell that you didn't do it?" Korekiyo said.

"W- well! I never left my room!" Miu told everyone.

"What's the evidence, Miu?" Kaede asked.

"U- uh!" Miu went to go grabbed something. She came back with a backpack. "I was making this baby!"

"Sure Miu!" Kokichi said as dramatic as possible. "Rest in peace Ryoma! You won't be missed!"

"HUH?! W- what! He will be missed, Kokichi!" Kaede told him.

"By who?" Kokichi grinned. "Bitch-"

"Don't call blonde like that, cockroach!" Miu told Kokichi, she seemed mad.

"Cockroach..?" Some people questioned.

"Yeah! He's so small! I could step on him!" Miu told us.

". . ." Kokichi was just glaring at the screen.

"Are you kids done yet! ALL YOU BEEN DOING IS ARGUING! I'LL SKIP TO THE CLASS TRIAL IF I HAVE TO!" Monokuma popped up, yelling that.

Everyone went silence.

"I think we have lots of evidence." Miu whispered.

"I don't think the same..." Kokichi muttered back.

"I agree with Miu..." Kaede whispered as well.

"I- I think the same...." Shuichi whispered.

"Why are you whispering...?" Kirumi questioned in a low voice.

"I don't know....!" Kaito shouted-whispered.

"Then, don't talk..." Maki spoke.

Kokichi finally said to Monokuma, "The council has decided.... You shall die!"

"Wait- no!"


	5. A Gray Man did It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible class trial-  
> Brought to you by Kokichi's Thanos hair-

_Previous on Difficulty: Quarantine: "I- I think the same...." Shuichi whispered. "Why are you whispering...?" Kirumi questioned in a low voice. "I don't know....!" Kaito shouted-whispered. "Then, don't talk..." Maki spoke. Kokichi finally said to Monokuma, "The council has decided.... You shall die!" "Wait- no!"_

* * *

Shuichi changed to a different voice channel for the class trial. He was nervous, his hand was shaking while he was clicking on the mouse. In his mind, he was trying to sort out evidence.

Shuichi entered it, mostly everyone was there. The only missing people were Kokichi and Rantaro. A bing made him jump but, it was only Rantaro going into the voice call.

"Hey! Where's the small virgin twink?!" Miu asked loudly, only to have another bing sound from the laptop. There was Kokichi.

Awkward thing was, he was only wearing his underwear. This made some people yell out. Shuichi (gay) panicked and closed his laptop. He felt his face heating up from that. Shuichi was also trying to calm his breathing. After one minute, Shuichi realized what he just did and opened the laptop again.

He was still in the voice call. "Kokichi, can you please put on clothes?" Kaede asked, covering her face in her hands. Maki wasn't at her laptop, but noise was heard from her side. Kaito was very disturbed. Kiibo was looking away, seeming a bit traumatized. Miu did a wolf whistle at him and called him a, 'stripper' while doing a finger gun.

"Fine!" Kokichi muttered out, and turned off his camera. But you could still hear sounds of clothes moving, soon was a sound of screaming. A thud was heard.

"Kokichi, are you okay...?" Shuichi found himself asking the grape kid. There wasn't a noise for a bit, until another thud happened.

A voice was soon heard, "I'm fine!" His camera turn back on, somehow his room was a complete mess.

"How were you able to make that kind of mess in a few minutes?" Korekiyo asked him with complete confusion.

"Gonta wonders what fell?" Gonta wondered out loud in 3rd person.

"Nothing!" Kokichi lied. Shuichi deadpanned at him. Everyone silenced when Monokuma came in the voice call.

"Ahem! Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!" Monokuma said with his Mickey Mouse voice-over. "During the trial, you'll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! Vote correctly, and only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong person...."

As Monokuma paused, Shuichi looked at the other's screens. Some of them look determined while, others looked a bit nervous. But one thing was for sure, everyone was on edge.

"I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and that person will graduate from this academy!" This made a few paled. Shuichi was one of them. "Also, refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone." Monokuma then added, "Now, let's get this crazy, awesome, crazy-awesome trial underway!"

"W- what if we leave the trial?" Someone asked. Silence was brought to you by Chuck E Cheese being a rat casino.

"Well... Uhm.. It will also result in your death!" Monokuma answered with an unsure voice.

"What if we all leave?" Maki muttered, "You can't kill all of us."

"HEY! Don't test out my temper!" Monokuma growled out as his claws were showed.

"Guys, let's just finish the trial.. We need to avenge Ryoma!" Kaede told everyone. Shuichi mentally agreed with Kaede, but didn't voice it.

"I agree with blonde no tits!" Miu agreed with Kaede. Kaede's face redden from that and looked a bit concerned. "Let's avenge the shorty!"

"T- thanks, Miu.." Kaede muttered out. "Anyways! What should we start with?"

"What about the weapon used?" Angie said. "Auta says some people don't have a random sheet of metal in their room."

"Okay! Let's rule out the people who don't have metal in their rooms then!" Tenko told everyone, "Everyone, check your rooms!"

Everyone was still sitting, no one dared to stand first. Shuichi looked at everyone's screen, they still haven't stood up. Until, brave Rantaro did. Someone gasped (Probably Kokichi). Then, Kirumi did. Shuichi started too also stand up. In his head, he was calling himself brave. Until, Shuichi realized he was literally the last to stand up.

Shuichi looked around his room, he already knew that he wasn't the murderer. What Shuichi didn't know was, who was the murderer? That question was stuck in his brain. After a good look of his whole room, no metal (besides the wall or like furniture) was found. He headed back to the Mono-Computer.

Mostly everyone was finished. The only ones who weren't finish were Gonta, Korekiyo, and Tenko. Shuichi heard a buzz from his monopad. He reached for it and grabbed it. It was from the 'Ultimate Group Chat'. Shuichi checked it.

** 'Ultimates Group Chat' **

Gonta

Gontas bugs are everywhere

Tsumugi

Everywhere?

What do you mean, Gonta?

Gonta

Bugs are going past the door

Kokichi

Due to personal reasons I will be passing away now.

Rantaro

They aren't that bad kokichi

Kokichi

I refuse to accept that

Kirumi 

Understandable, have a nice day.

Kaede 

I-

KIRUMI-

Maki

Do any of you realize that we can literaly talk to each other?

We are in a call!

Kokichi

*literally

Angie

Too late, Kokichi

We already did that

Kokichi 

Aw man.

Kaede 

Guys, Monokuma is getting kinda mad.

Kokichi 

What a noob. lol

* * *

Shuichi finally looked up from his monopad. Many others did the same. Monokuma actually did seem mad.

"Kids these days!" Monokuma complained, "Always on their monopads!"

"Everyone checked their rooms?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah.." Came from everyone.

"Who has no metal objects in their rooms?" Korekiyo asked.

"Everyone has metal objects in their rooms.." Kiibo told him.

"Yea..." Kaede agreed.

"And Kiiboy is a metal object!" Kokichi teased.

"That isn't true! I'm no object!" Kiibo defended himself.

"You agreed to being metal though!" Kokichi giggled.

"Kokichi, can you please stop offending him?" Shuichi asked, really quietly.

"Fine!" Kokichi muttered, out of boredom.

"So... Can everyone show their.. fingers? The murderer might still have blood on them." Shuichi told everyone but, his mic glitched out a bit. Kirumi and Kaede were the only ones who realized what Shuichi said.

"Y- yeah! Can everyone do that?" Kaede questioned. This got confused looks. "Show your fingers?"

Everyone had their hands next to their heads. Shuichi's eyes looked at all of theirs. Most seemed cleaned. Others had.... ' _Oil..? Gloves, hands that looked like they were barely washed, and paint. Wait. BARELY WASHED?! Like she had clean it a few minutes ago?_ ' Shuichi's head quickly snapped back to those pair of hands. Basically everyone flinched when Shuichi did that.

"Hey.. Tsumugi..." Shuichi muttered, "Why do your hands looked like they have barely been washed? Why would you wash them? And you could have not done it a while ago."

Everyone looked at Tsumugi's screen. She seemed to be sweating.

"I promise it's nothing like that! I- I accidentally cut myself when I was... sewing my cosplay outfit! And I had to clean my hands... So I wouldn't look like a murderer!" It was definitely Tsumugi.

"... NO ONE BELIEVES THAT!" Basically everyone else shouted.

"How do we vote?!" Kaito asked Monokuma.

"WAIT! Shouldn't we ask her, why she killed Ryoma?!" Kaede told him.

"Auta says it doesn't matter!" Angie said.

"Can we.. all calm down..?" Himiko muttered, sleepily. Like she barely woke up. "You woke me up from all that noise.." Oh wait..

"You barely woke up, Himiko?" Tenko asked her in a surprised voice.

"Yea..." Himiko muttered. Shuichi just sweat dropped from all of this.

"So how did she do the murder?" Monokuma asked. "Shuichi Saihara, on your Mono-Computer, there will be a new tab. On that tab, put how did Tsumugi caused the murder."

"W- wait! But, we haven't figure that out yet!" Shuichi told him.

"Shuichi, if you are still in the call, then ask us. We can help! But, I also think you can do it!" Kaede cheered for him at the end.

"T- thanks.." Shuichi muttered. As Monokuma said, another tab showed up. Shuichi clicked on it. It was pictures? Some hearts on the side? He did't understand a thing here. "This is confusing..?"

"It is?" A voice made him jump. "You must still be in the voice chat!"

"That's for the better.." Kirumi (?) said. "If I may ask, how is it confusing?"

"It's pictures? Some questions.." Shuichi told them.

"Answer the questions, I don't know how that's hard, Shuichi!" Kokichi (?) possibly said that, Shuichi didn't know.

"Use the arrows on your keyboard!" A Mickey Mouse voice exclaimed.

"Oh!" Shuichi realized what he meant. After a few minutes of doing it, he finally finished it. He only had 3 hearts left. Shuichi had found out that if the answer was wrong, then one heart will go missing.

The tab, all of a sudden, disappeared. He was back to the voice call tab, then a comic started to play. It was how the crime went down. During the whole display, Shuichi's face was red and the feeling of embarrassment was there.

After it was done, Kokichi voiced his opinion about it. "So a grey man killed Ryoma?!"

"No, stupid! It must be a cover up for the murderer!" Miu said.

"What does that mean?" Gonta asked.

"Guys.. I think it means to put who we think the murderer is there. And when we vote, it will change to them?" Kaede theorize.

"Yikes. I like my theory more, Kaede!" Kokichi told her.

"It's voting time!" Monokuma's voice rang out. A link also popped in the group chat. "Press the link in the group chat to cast your votes!"

Shuichi clicked the link. The words of 'CLASS TRIAL' and the bottom part was 'Voting Time'. The background was red with black marks. The screen soon had everyone's picture and a timer on the bottom. He pressed on Tsumugi's profile, and a bigger picture of her on the right side. Shuichi clicked on the button next to it, it seemed to have accept his vote. It closed out.

Shuichi faced the voice call, Monokuma's voice came back. "Puhuhu... It seems the voting has finished. Now then, let's see the result!"

A tab opened to show the results. Everyone voted for her, only one vote was on Kaede.

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened?! Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?"

There was silence, no one talked. Until Monokuma said, "Well, at this point it goes without saying, but you all voted correctly!"

Some people had questioning faces. "But didn't someone vote for Kaede?" Kiibo asked. More silence.

"What even is the punishment?" Kaito asked.

"Did all of you forget?!" Monokuma shouted,

"The punishment is death!" This made everyone there pale, they forgotten the punishment. Oh _no...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a normal author note.... Okay so like- Please comment down your headcanons. lol- I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't know what to add here, so I decided to make a mini class trial for Ryoma. (btw yes, I loved Ryoma's character a lot, and it did hurt me to put him as a victim.) As you can probably tell, I don't know how to make a class trial. So, I did my best. Alright, bye.


	6. Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah.. I guess this is very important!

You might be wondering why this fanfiction hasn't been updated in months. Well here is my, the author's answer. First of all, I got uninterested in Danganronpa for like 2 months? I got myself into other fandoms and such. Not only that, I lost all interest in all my fanfictions too. My final reason being that school was just killing me, I literally am failing in English and Math. No worries, dear Readers. I been doing my work!

In that period of time, I was slowly getting back into the fandom. And now I'm back in it. So luckily, I'm back and ready to update. Then I reread the whole story and try to remember what happened next. And... yeah. Nothing. So I plan to do a rewrite of this fanfiction, with better ideas and a better plot! This also goes for my other three stories that I have left up. I will try to update at least weekly!

That is basically it, my dearest Readers!


End file.
